thekaratekidfandomcom-20200213-history
Dutch
Dutch is the tertiary antagonist of the original Karate Kid. He was a member of the Cobra Kai and Johnny Lawrence's gang, and Johnny's right hand man and later prison inmate in adulthood. He is portrayed by Chad McQueen. The Karate Kid Dutch is first shown coming to the beach on a motorcycle along with his Cobra Kai friends. When Johnny notices his ex-girlfriend Ali Mills talking to Daniel LaRusso. Johnny goes to the beach to talk to her and Dutch along with the others follow him. When Johnny beats up Daniel, Dutch is shown restraining Ali and laughing. While Daniel is riding his bike on one night, Dutch along with the gang surround him with with their motorcycles and knock Daniel down the hill. On Halloween night, Dutch along with the gang corner Daniel at the park and beat him up. When Bobby Brown tells the gang to leave him alone, Dutch rebuffs him and is bent on beating him up. However, Mr. Miyagi swoops in and beats up the gang. Prior to the start of the all valley tournament Dutch along with the gang come into Daniel's locker room where Dutch begins taunting Daniel. When Daniel ignores him, an angry Dutch pushes Daniel and tries too goad him into attacking him, but the referee stops him and tells the gang to leave. While he is leaving he threatens Daniel, and then starts laughing. He faces Daniel during the quarterfinals round. At first he gains the upper hand by kicking Daniel in the face. However, Daniel recovers and beats Dutch. When his instructor John Kreese instructs Bobby to put Daniel out of commission before the start of the semifinals round Dutch is shown smiling. The Karate Kid Part II Following Johnny's loss to Daniel at the tournament an angry Kreese berates and chokes Johnny. Despite being present, Dutch's back is turned the other side, and he does not even attempt to stop Kreese. The Karate Kid Part III Despite not making an appearance it can be implied that Kreese's actions following in the tournament resulted in Dutch along with the other Cobra Kai members leaving the Dojo. Cobra Kai Despite not appearing in the first season he is shown in a few flashbacks, and when Johnny is talking to his student Miguel Diaz about Daniel he tells him that in first encounter with Ali Mills Dutch threw milk duds at her and her friends which caused Ali to angrily dump popcorn on him. In the season 2 episode "Take A Right," we hear that the former Cobra Kai gang believes Dutch to be at The Lompoc Federal Prison, serving at least 5 to 10 years. Personality Dutch was a vicious bully. However he was a lot more cruel and vicious than the other Cobra Kai members among his batch (possibly including Johhny as well). Some instances of his cruelty include unwilling to show mercy to Daniel while beating him up at the park, taking pleasure in taunting and intimidating Daniel prior to the all valley tournament, and approving of Kreese telling Bobby to put Daniel out of commission. The fact that he was the only Cobra Kai student that approved of Kreese instructing Bobby to put Daniel out of commissions shows how vicious and evil he is (Even Johnny disapproved Kreese's actions). Dutch can be considered one of the most aggressive Cobra Kai member due to his hot headed attitude. He could be considered one of the most evil Cobra Kai students due to his vicious behavior, and him being one of the few Cobra Kai students not to have any redeemable qualities. Trivia * While Johnny has been considered the meanest Cobra Kai member since he was the leader of the gang, Dutch can be in contention for the meanest Cobra Kai member among Johnny's batch as he showed no redeemable qualities unlike Johnny who knew when things were going too far. * In March of 2019, Martin Kove revealed that Chad McQueen was asked to reprise his role as Dutch in the TV series Cobra Kai but turned the role down, and then said that he believed Dutch was in prison. * Some future characters that can be compared to him are: ** Mike Barnes: Both are aggressive, hot headed and intimidating ** Hawk: Both are aggressive and hot headed. Category:Karate Kid Characters Category:Karate Kid Part II Characters Category:Cobra Kai Characters Category:Cobra Kai Members Category:Antagonists Category:Villains